


Discovery

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Finn, Gen, May the Force Be With You, Pillow Fights, Star Wars Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Hunches didn’t mean fact, but it did mean that he had suspicions that needed further exploring.





	Discovery

Finn had a hunch.

And really, that was all he had to go by right now. Hunches didn’t mean fact, but it meant that he had suspicions that needed further exploring.

Which was why he was sitting on the floor of his shared living quarters staring intently at a pillow in front of him.

How did Rey do this with the rocks back on Crait, he wondered. She made it look so effortless, looking very much like a Jedi running in to save the day. If he were positive about his hunch instead of just guessing what he could do, he would have gone to her first and asked. Maybe the next time they sat down together and looked at the old Jedi texts, he’d ask her, pretending it to be out of curiosity.

But he didn’t want to get Rey excited and then see her disappointed face when he turned out not to be like her. He knew Rey felt lonely, being the only Force-sensitive lifeform in the Resistance. She would love to have someone to talk to and to figure things out with that actually could do the things she could. Being the last Jedi with no prior mentorship and no idea where to go from this point had made her tired and Finn wished he could shoulder that burden alongside her.

And that was why he was sitting here, staring at a pillow.

This was the fourth night he had done this during the time he had the room to himself while his bunkmates were out. Last night, he could have sworn the pillow had slightly moved to the left like it had shuddered before going still again.

He thought to how Rey mediated and tried to copy what he had observed her doing. Sitting cross-legged with his hands resting on his knees, Finn closed his eyes and focused on the pillow moving.

The slight ruffled sound of something soft moving around hit his ears. He opened his eyes and checked the pillow.

And he whooped in delighted when he saw that it had moved a couple of inches closer to him.

“I gotta show Rey this!” he said out loud, knowing he was just talking to himself.

An hour later, Rey had arrived back from her briefing with the Resistance leaders. Poe would be back later than usual, as he was discussing recon tactics with his pilots. Finn found that even though the space was a little cramped, he enjoyed sharing a room with his favorite people.

When Finn told her what he did earlier, her face lit up with excitement. “Finn, that’s great!” And then she looked down at the pillow and back to him. “Show me?”

Finn sat down and copied what he did before. This time, it felt a little easier to move the pillow than it did the first. He assumed it was because he at least some idea of what he was doing now.

The pillow moved swiftly across the floor and Finn looked up at Rey, a little pleased with himself.

She could not contain her enthusiasm over sharing something special like this with her best friend, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly in a hug. “Once we figure out what to do about kyber crystals,” she began, “we’ll have to figure out how to build a lightsaber.” She had been tinkering with the two pieces of the old Skywalker lightsaber, but so far, she had no idea what to do with them.

“But until then, we can practice together.” Her smile became a mischievous grin as she grabbed a pillow off her bed. “Do you think it would be unfair to use the Force in a pillow fight against Poe?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you.


End file.
